


Quintessência do Ladrão

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroro acorda e percebe que algo estava diferente dentro de si, ele não sabia o motivo disso. Mas logo iria descobrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintessência do Ladrão

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Kuroro não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo, era algo novo, desconhecido e totalmente inexplorado. Isso o deixava igualmente preocupado, cauteloso e animado. Não era comum para o moreno ter sentimentos, principalmente algum sentimento relacionado ao que as pessoas chamavam de paixão, amor, bem querer. Sempre pensou que isso era uma tremenda perda de tempo e tinha livros para ler, coisas a roubar e dinheiro para acumular nesse meio tempo. Além disso, não acreditava que estava condicionado a ter esse tipo de sentimento, não de ter vivido onde viveu e ter visto as coisas que viu. Amor era uma faca de dois gumes que não valia totalmente apena.

  
Contudo estava começando a achar que estava errado, como qualquer outra pessoa no mundo tinha em si a capacidade de amar. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma mascara de esgar e contraditório, não conseguia pensar em si mesmo como alguém comum. Era mais forte, inteligente e instintivo do qualquer um desses imbecis. Então ter algo que lhe ligava a eles, era nada mais do que uma falha, um erro que tinha que ser concertado. Embora fosse muito interessante observar esse animal engaiolado dentro de si, querendo devorá-lo no menor erro seu. Nesse vazio em seu coração que havia aparecido depois de ter acordado sozinho em seu novo esconderijo.

  
Não era a primeira vez em que acordava sozinho depois de uma tórrida noite de sexo, não era a primeira vez que tinha seu corpo sendo usado e usava de volta. Era como o relacionamento deles funcionava ambos tinham o que queriam e depois se separavam para ter mais no futuro. Sem problemas ou complicações, ambos saiam ganhando com isso. Contudo isso estava mudando, pouco a pouco, desde a descoberta de Gon por parte do Kuroro, desde que descobrira o sentimento do ilusionista por esse pequeno menino. E isso o deixava totalmente intrigado, o motivo dessa mudança, o porquê está tendo... Como era mesmo a palavra, há sim, queda. O porque está tendo uma queda pelo homem mais insensível que conhecera? Tinha que ter um motivo.

  
Estar apaixonado por alguém simplesmente por estar não era algo combinasse consigo, até mesmo porque isso nunca acontecera antes. Certo, sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo, ele tinha ciência disso, contudo também tinha ciência de que se conhecia muito bem para cair nesses truques dos hormônios de sua mente. Conhecia-se a ponto de saber que sua mente não lhe daria esse tipo de informação se não pudesse usar de alguma forma, mas não queria nada do Hisoka. Ele não tinha nada que quisesse, nem mesmo as técnicas, ele não estava interessado nelas. Não por hora. Então, qual era o motivo dessa queda tão incomum a si?

  
Aos poucos foi se lembrando da noite, não só dos corpos em choque, do prazer compartilhado por ambos. Do suor, da pele, dos lábios, das danças. Tudo isso era apenas algo borrado, algo que já tinha servido ao seu intento e agora não significava mais nada, sabia disso, sentia isso. Então, por que sentia a falta dele em sua cama? Por que se sentiu lamentoso por não acordar com ele? Tinha que ter um motivo. Nada em si era aleatório ou incerto. Um ladrão tinha que conhecer a si mesmo antes da vítima, para que o roubo pudesse ser perfeito, tinha que saber seus limites e assim saber o que roubar e como roubar. Saber de quem roubar...

  
Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, seguido de seu corpo caindo na cama novamente sentindo-se mais leve. Era um ladrão. Antes de tudo, depois de tudo e quando tudo terminar ainda seria um ladrão. Como pode esquecer-se disso? Como pode. Rolou na cama sentindo o cheiro do palhaço, sentindo o local frio e sem marca de corpo. Não pode deixar de sentir-se excitado, não pode deixar de sentir-se feliz por entender esse pequeno sentimento que estava aflorando em seu peito, contudo estava fora do seu alcance. O que era uma pena, o que era triste, afinal seria uma ótima aquisição para a sua coleção. Uma aquisição que valeria muito.

  
Kuroro levantou-se sentindo o frio beijar o seu corpo, sentindo a excitação crescendo dentro de si. O lado bom de uma joia ter duas peças é que uma sempre ficava ao alcance das mãos, para quem soubesse estende-las e pegar é claro. Caminhou até sua mesa, esquentando um pequeno carimbo na luz de uma vela em extinção, só para selar a carta que estava em cima da mesa. Podia dar seguimento a dois planos ao mesmo tempo, claro que podia. Isso iria garantir o seu futuro, para quando Gon puder dar ao Hisoka o que ele mesmo dava.  
Ele não estava preocupado com isso, porém. Ainda tinha tempo, o suficiente para ter ele mesmo sua fruta madura. Rindo de como seu cérebro funcionava, entrou no chuveiro.

  
Um ladrão é sempre um ladrão. E se Hisoka não se cuidasse... Ele iria roubar de novo.


End file.
